Vive la déprime!
by leyya09
Summary: Harry était tranquillement en train de déprimer au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une bouteille à la main quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un blondinet les yeux rougis.


_**Voilà un petit OS sur le couple HPDM, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, mais je vous préviens ce qui va suivre est un gros délire!!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Vive la déprime !**_

Harry était tranquillement en train de déprimer au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une bouteille à la main quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un blondinet les yeux rougis.

- Malefoy ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes m'emmerder quand je suis tranquille, s'exclama Harry mais après avoir remarquer ces yeux rougis il demanda, ça va ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon moral Potter ! répliqua rageusement Drago

- Oh, ça va, je voulais juste savoir.

Drago lui lança un regard du genre j'en-ai-rien-foutre-de-ta-curiosité-c'est-pas-une-raison-pour-t'intéresser-à-moi, et arracha la bouteille des mains du brun pour ensuite la porter à ses lèvres et en boire la moitié avant de s'écrouler contre le mur.

- Mais c'est ma bouteille, hurla Harry

Et il la finit avant de s'asseoir à côté de Drago

- Alors toi aussi tu déprimes ? demande le brun

- Je me suis fait jeté lamentablement…

- Quoi ? Pansy a rompu

- Non c'est pire que ça, répondit le blond, je sortais pas vraiment avec Pansy, elle était juste une couverture pour mes parents, mais en fait c'est ma meilleure amie et elle a appris que j'étais bi et m'a dit des choses affreuses.

- Ah, bah moi je sortais vraiment avec Ginny et je me suis fait jeté aussi…

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? dit Drago

- Bah je sais pas, toi pourquoi tu me racontes tous ça ? questionna Harry

- Parce que j'ai trop bu.

Harry éclata d'un petit rire

- Mais au fait Potter, à ce qui paraît toi aussi t'es bi !

- Ouais, et alors ?

Drago lui lança un sourire plus que lubrique…

-Malefoy, je crois que tu as trop bu !

Et au moment où Drago se jetait sur Harry et lui roulait le patin du siècle, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois.

-Et merde on peut même plus violer les gens tranquilles ! s'exclama Drago négligemment allongé sur Harry.

Zabini venait d'entrer deux bouteilles à la main, une pleine et une vide.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais moi, j'ai besoin de cet espace pour pouvoir déprimer en paix !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Harry qui pour l'occasion avait oublié les disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et qui essayait tant bien mal de dégager Drago de dessus lui. Mais c'était peine perdue car le blond avait l'air de trouver l'endroit très confortable.

-Je me suis fait jeté par Lavande sanglota Blaise en finissant sa deuxième bouteille.

-Merde j'avais oublié qu'il avait l'alcool mauvais chuchota Drago

-Tu veux dire qu'il va se mettre à nous taper dessus ? questionna Harry

-Pire ! Il va pleurer toute la soirée…

Et en effet Blaise se mit à hurler en criant qu'il n'était qu'un nul et que Lavande avait eu raison de le jeter…et etc. sauf qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Seamus tout énervé.

-On rentre comme dans un moulin ici déclara Drago toujours étalé sur Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-JE DEPRIME ! hurla Seamus

-T'as l'air surtout énervé… contra Harry

-Evidemment, comment tu serais toi si Cho t'avais quitté pour cet abruti de Roger Davies avec pour dernier phrase que t'étais un nul au lit !!

-Je serais devenu homo s'écria Blaise qui avait arrêté de pleurnicher.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et éclatèrent de rire, Blaise se joint finalement à eux.

-Merci vous m'avez remonté le moral dit Seamus, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire.

-Et quoi ? Devenir homo ? demanda Blaise

-Non, détruire la gueule de Roger Davies répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Et sur ces mots il sortit.

-Bon ben nous on va y aller aussi renchérit Drago

-Qui ça nous ? s'écria Harry

Drago fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

-Si t'as un problème Blaise, avant de te suicider pense à toutes ces filles qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance d'être avec toi, notamment une qui te plaît et qui s'appelle Hermione.

Blaise eut un petit sourire gêné, et il regarda Drago traînait par le col un Harry.

-Tu pourrais pas me laisser tranquille s'exclama un Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-Certainement pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de te violer tout à l'heure et je compte bien réparer ça. répondit le blond

-Et si je suis pas d'accord ?

-C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle un viol, expliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement.

-En plus il y a plein de placards sombres que je veux visiter avec toi s'amusa Drago

-Si je peux choisir je préférais comme même un lit avoua Harry

Drago éclata de rire et emmena son brun vers un lit et une longue nuit. Et d'ailleurs ils furent réveillés le lendemain trop tôt par un Blaise tout joyeux d'annoncer qu'il s'était mis avec Hermione Granger et par un Seamus fier de la tête qu'avait maintenant Roger Davies. En effet celui-ci venait d'être admis à l'infirmerie avec deux oeils au beurre noirs et une coupe punk.

FIN.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut, merci de me faire part de vos sentiments avec le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche!!**_

_**Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes...**_


End file.
